


Ricordi?

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adventure, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, False Memories, Family, Family Feels, Future, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Time Travel, Tribunal - Freeform, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Eugene Photomas ha sempre avuto problemi con la memoria.Ma se un giorno questa iniziasse a tornare? Sarà un bene... o un male?
Kudos: 1





	Ricordi?

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 15/07/2014

**_Ricordi?_ **

L’esploratore si passò una mano sulla fronte, madida di sudore. Erano giorni, ormai che viaggiavano nella foresta amazzonica senza fermarsi un istante. Ma ormai il Santo Graal era a portata di mano.

L’esploratore, vestito in modo sorprendentemente simile a Indiana Jones, era ormai certo del suo obiettivo.

«Ed eccoci qua a un passo dal tesoro perdut…»

«Pista, pista!»

L’esploratore venne letteralmente sbalzato indietro da un uomo vestito in tuta mimetica con tanto di bandana abbinata, che con nonchalance gli rubò anche il cappello da esploratore. Il suo sguardo fiero e determinato rivelò la sua convinzione e dedizione alla missione.

«Arriverò io per primo al Santo Graal! Ormai sono vicinissimo al mio obiettivo e nessuno…»

Il coraggioso esploratore sospirò rassegnato: «Oh, no, di nuovo…»

Lo sapeva, ormai, c’era un solo modo per risolvere la situazione senza che nessuno ci rimettesse. Prese un profondo respiro e urlò la frase risolutrice.

«MAMMA!!! ZIO EUGENE È PARTITO DI NUOVO!!!»

Una voce femminile si avvicinò con tono rassegnato: «Eccomi, eccomi…»

Una mano s’infilò fra il fogliame, fino a trovare l’interruttore che stava cercando, e a farlo scattare. In un attimo sparì tutto, alberi, foresta, abiti degli esploratori... nella stanza rimasero solo un bambino un po’ perplesso e un uomo che trafelato si guardava intorno ancora alla ricerca del fantomatico Graal.

«Eh?»

La donna brandì un mestolo molto arrabbiata: «EUGENE PHOTOMAS!!! PER QUANTO TEMPO ANCORA VUOI CREDERTI UN ESPLORATORE INVECE CHE ANDARE A LAVORARE? IL TUO SEGRETARIO HA GIÀ CHIAMATO TRE VOLTE!!!»

L’Avvocato rimase un attimo confuso a guardare la scena. Di fronte a lui c’erano una donna che gli somigliava parecchio, con i capelli biondi a boccoli e con il classico vestito da casalinga tipico del ventitreesimo secolo, e un bambino di sette anni, con i capelli castani e l’inconfondibile aria di famiglia. Solo a quel punto Eugene si ricordò esattamente _chi_ fosse e _cosa_ stesse facendo.

«Su, Kathrine,non fare così… mi ero solo un po’… distratto! E poi sai che mi piace giocare con Tommy…»

Kathrine Photomas alzò gli occhi al cielo, non potendo fare altro che sospirare: «Lo so, lo so… »

Eugene sorrise imbarazzato, mentre si rivestiva per andare al lavoro. Era abituato alle ramanzine di sua sorella, quella cara sorellina brontolona tutta casa e famiglia, da sempre. Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che era lui il fratello maggiore. Kathrine era tutto ciò che lui non era: ordinata, in grado di tenere tutto e tutti sotto controllo e, soprattutto, in grado di ricordare _tutto_ di _tutti,_ anche a distanza di mesi _._ Aveva fatto allenamento con lui fin da quando erano piccoli, e, anche ora che aveva una famiglia, non aveva smesso di fargli un po’ da balia, soprattutto adesso che veniva così spesso a giocare con l’adorato nipotino Tommy.

L’avvocato si risistemò la bombetta, pronto per andare al lavoro. La sorella, rassegnata, gli sventolò davanti agli occhi la valigetta ventiquattrore che stava puntualmente dimenticando. L’uomo continuò imperterrito il discorso che stava facendo.

«È che a volte perdo il senso del tempo…»

«Magari perdessi solo quello, Eugene…»

L’avvocato diede un bacio sulla fronte al nipote: «Fai il bravo, Tommy!»

«Anche tu, zio Eugene. E ricordati di tornare alla casa giusta!»

«È successo solo una volta! E quei signori che mi hanno ospitato erano davvero molto gentili!»

Kathrine alzò gli occhi al cielo, aprendogli la porta: «E molto pazienti, ancora non capisco come abbiano fatto a ospitare per tutta la notte un perfetto estraneo convinto di essere a casa propria...»

Eugene sorrise. Non si arrabbiava mai per i commenti della sorella. Purtroppo erano veri e lui lo sapeva. Poteva solo ringraziare di essere circondato da persone così pazienti e...

Un familiare urlo dal balcone lo fece fermare: «La tua auto è quella a destra!»

L’avvocato alzò gli occhi verso Kathrine: «Non so cosa farei senza di te, sorellina!»

La donna lo guardò, appoggiata al balcone: «Credimi, me lo chiedo spesso anch’io…»

L’uomo salì a bordo dell’autovettura e si rilassò mentre questa usciva dal parcheggio e s’immetteva in strada. Ora gli bastava impostare la destinazione e...

«ASPETTA UN ATTIMO!»

L’auto inchiodò di scatto, in quello che per poco non si trasformò in un tamponamento a catena.

«Ma dove dovevo andare?»

Una spia luminosa si accese sul cruscotto, e una voce si diffuse nell’abitacolo: «Avvocato, sono James Flower, il vostro segretario. Vi sto aspettando nel vostro ufficio, la macchina è già impostata per arrivarci automaticamente… vi aspetto, allora!»

Ah, già, James! Gran bravo ragazzo, si disse l’avvocato. Gliel’avevano presentato come tirocinante, ma poi, resosi conto di non avere la parlantina sufficiente per poter svolgere al meglio il mestiere, aveva ripiegato per essere il suo segretario. Che fosse per la buona paga o perché avesse pietà del suo datore di lavoro non era dato saperlo, ma il coraggioso ragazzo si era assunto l’arduo compito di fare in modo che l’avvocato Photomas si ricordasse di preparare l’accusa o la difesa di ogni suo cliente. E, soprattutto, che si presentasse al processo.

L’auto rallentò fino a fermarsi e prontamente qualcuno aprì la portiera. Un papero poco meno che trentenne, con gli occhi scuri e con i capelli biondi che cercavano disperatamente di essere tenuti in ordine da una copiosa quantità di gel, aprì la portiera: «Finalmente, Avvocato! Sapete che ore sono?»

Photomas scese dalla macchina: «Temo di essermi scordato a casa l’orologio...»

James sospirò mentre il suo datore di lavoro si avviava verso l’ufficio. Era incredibile la bassa statura del suo capo, gli arrivava sì e no alla vita.

«Sono quasi le dieci, e voi alle dieci e un quarto avete un appuntamento con la Evans!»

«Con chi?»

Il segretario fece appello a tutta la sua pazienza: «Jane Evans, il pubblico ministero... quella che vi odia a morte perché vi dimenticate sempre di presentarsi quando vi convoca...»

Photomas si passò una mano sugli occhi: «Oh, vi ringrazio per le informazioni, signor...»

Rassegnato, il papero non rispose più. Si limitò a tirare fuori una fotografia e a mostrarla al suo capo.

«Eh? Ah, sì, scusa Flower!»

Ancora doveva capire come potesse la sorella dell’avvocato più svampito del mondo avere quel superpotere. Pareva infatti che fosse sufficiente che Kathrine Photomas fulminasse con lo sguardo il fratello per fargli tornare alla memoria tutto quello che gli serviva. Purtroppo l’effetto era temporaneo, e con la fotografia era meno efficace. In caso di crisi mnemonica acuta James poteva ancora tentare l’arma della telefonata a casa e chiedere alla signora di fare una sfuriata al fratello. E purtroppo era costretto a ricorrerci cinque/sei volte al giorno, al punto che ormai lui e la signora Kathrine erano diventati amici. L’aveva anche invitato a cena qualche volta, ormai considerava anche lui uno di famiglia. Ma la signora Photomas, evidentemente, era disposta ad adottare nel nucleo familiare _chiunque_ riuscisse a sopportare ed aiutare il fratello.

«Ok, allora io vado!»

«Avvocato!»

«Sì?»

«Vi ricordate l’indirizzo?»

Eugene sorrise imbarazzato: «In tutta sincerità?»

James salì a bordo dell’autovettura: «Meglio che venga anch’io, allora.»

«EUGENE PHOTOMAS!!!»

«Presente, non c’è bisogno che urliate a quella maniera, signorina!»

La papera si accasciò sulla scrivania: «Voi un giorno mi dovrete spiegare come facciate ad avere ancora la laurea di avvocato... avrebbero dovuto ritirarvela il giorno in cui ve l’hanno data!»

«Non capisco quale sia il problema...»

Il pubblico ministero si spostò un ciuffo di capelli neri, nervosa: «Il vostro cliente... era da _difendere_. Voi avete preparato una _accusa_ perfetta!»

«Ops...»

«Eh, ops! Meno male che siete riuscito a improvvisare qualcosa, Avvocato! Sono convinta che voi mi prendiate in giro, non è umanamente possibile soffrire di così tante amnesie ed essere ancora abbastanza sani di mente da poter fare gli avvocati!»

Photomas si chiuse in un imbarazzato silenzio e attese la fine della sfuriata. Era ben consapevole di essere un gran distratto e uno smemorato da record, tutti non facevano che ricordaglielo, come se potesse dimenticarsi anche quello. Tuttavia nessuno, salvo forse Kathrine, poteva immaginare che Eugene non era sempre stato così. Non sapeva spiegarselo neanche lui, ma i suoi ricordi fino ai dieci, undici anni al massimo, li aveva tutti ben chiari e scolpiti nella memoria. Poi, però, un giorno, aveva iniziato a dimenticare. E non si era più fermato.

L’avvocato se lo chiedeva spesso cosa fosse successo, cosa fosse cambiato. L’unica che lo conosceva a quell’età, sua sorella, non aveva saputo dargli risposte. Era solo riuscita a imparare a riprodurre perfettamente lo sguardo tipico della loro madre, quello che lo faceva sempre sentire in colpa e che quasi magicamente riportava ogni ricordo a galla, ma non c’era stato modo di risolvere il problema, neanche con ripetute e approfondite visite mediche. Solo nell’aula di tribunale sembrava sbloccarsi: un paio di frasi arrancate e poi, come se qualcuno avesse tolto i freni alla lingua, cominciava a parlare, senza riuscire a fermarsi, con quella appagante sensazione di vuoto mentale da cui però tirava fuori codici, casi, nomi e date con precisione assoluta. Era la magia dei processi, una magia che forse solo lui e le persone che lo circondavano potevano cogliere.

Tuttavia Photomas non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa non andasse nella sua memoria. Dopo tanti anni aveva quasi perso le speranze di ottenere una risposta alla sua domanda. Fino a un pomeriggio di pioggia.

Tommy alzò in aria una spada: «Avanti, cavalieri! All’assalto del castello!»

Eugene saltò giù dal cavallo olografico: «Tranquillo, mio re! Libereremo la principessa!»

Il bambino, con una corona più grossa di lui sulla testa, seguì il fido cavaliere: «Dicono ci sia un drago a difendere la fortezza...»

«Draghi, orchi o faine non ci fermeranno!»

Tommy lo guardò dubbioso: «Faine? In un castello medievale?»

Photomas alzò le spalle: «Perché no?»

Il bambino sorrise: «Giusto.»

Kathrine entrò nella stanza e sorrise. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma adorava quando _i due suoi bambini_ giocavano insieme. Il padre di Tommy era un addetto della Pivù e spesso era fuori casa. Invece grazie allo zio il suo bambino aveva spesso qualcuno con cui giocare. E indubbiamente suo fratello era perfetto per i giochi di ruolo: chi sapeva immedesimarsi meglio di lui? Sopirò per un attimo. Poteva darsi al cinema, invece che alla carriera giuridica...

Improvvisamente il programma di ologrammi fece apparire il drago di cui aveva parlato poco prima Tommy. Il bambino, però, non se ne accorse. Completamente immerso nel ruolo di cavaliere protettore del suo sovrano, Eugene balzò verso il nipote e si mise a fargli da scudo.

«Scappa...»

_«Scappa!»_

_«Eugene, chi è? Cosa vuole da te?»_

_«Non ha importanza! Scappa, ti ho detto!»_

_«Ma...»_

_«SCAPPA, SORELLINA! ME LA VEDO IO CON QUESTA, CORRI!»_

«Zio Eugene?»

L’uomo era rimasto immobile, con gli occhi sbarrati.

Tommy, preoccupato, iniziò a scuoterlo: «Zio Eugene? Cos’hai?»

Lo zio non dava segni di reazione e il bambino iniziò ad avere paura: «Mamma! Mamma! Zio Eugene sta male, corri!»

_Corri..._

_...corri..._

_...corri..._

Photomas all’ultima parola sembrò tornare in sé.

«Cosa...»

Katrine si avvicinò al fratello, preoccupata: «Eugene, che succede?»

«Io... io ho ricordato...»

«Eh?»

«Katrine, ho ricordato qualcosa... anche se non so ancora cosa...»

La sorella lo guardò preoccupata e Eugene continuò: «Parlavo con te... forse eravamo piccoli... e ti dicevo di scappare...»

Kathrine sbiancò per un istante, ma l’avvocato non lo notò: «Tu ricordi un episodio del genere?»

La donna non lo guardò in faccia, mentre rispondeva: «No... non mi pare...»

Photomas si alzò: «Vabbè, dai, prima o poi capirò! Ora però devo andare o Flowers si preoccuperà di nuovo. Ciao Tommy!»

La donna lo guardò allontanarsi dalla sua casa, pensierosa, stingendosi fra le braccia. Cosa doveva fare? Era giusto quello che le era stato chiesto? Quanto aveva sperato che quel giorno non arrivasse mai, che non fosse mai stata costretta a prendere quella decisione.

_Ma alla fine la prese_.

Eugene nella sua automobile non smetteva di ripensare a quel flash. Da cos’era che Kathrine aveva dovuto scappare? Da cosa la stava difendendo? Purtroppo riusciva a ricordare solo delle voci e nulla più...

L’avvocato scosse la testa. Non era un buon momento per pensarci, Flowers lo stava aspettando davanti al tribunale per quel caso di rapina e...

Photomas inchiodò di colpo.

«Io... io _ricordo cosa devo fare!_ »

Strinse le mani intorno al volante con tutta la sua forza. Sapeva _dove_ doveva andare, _cosa_ doveva fare e _chi_ doveva incontrare... era incredibile. Da quanto non gli capitava? Mesi? Anni? Non sapeva dirlo.

«Cosa mi sta succedendo?»

Dopo un attimo di riflessione, l’uomo ripartì. Non aveva tempo di soffermarcisi ora, il processo non lo avrebbe aspettato. Un dubbio lo assalì: era possibile che ora che ricordava tutto, potesse scordare i codici? Sorrise, cercando di calmarsi. No, adesso non doveva esagerare, era solo...

Due auto gli si avvicinarono, una da un lato e una dall’altro.

«Ehi, e questi che fanno? Non sapete il codice della strada?»

Di tutta risposta le vetture di avvicinarono ulteriormente, stringendolo in una morsa.

«Oh, ma che...»

Photomas vide solo più una pistola, e poi tutto fu nero.

_«Eugene!»_

_Il bambino corse verso le rovine, senza fermarsi. Kathrine lo chiamò di nuovo._

_«Eugene! La mamma ha detto che non dobbiamo andare là!»_

_Il bambino sorrise alla sorellina: «Ci metto un attimo! Prendo la palla e torno, tranquilla.»_

_Kathrine_ _continuò a sgolarsi, invano. Quando suo fratello si metteva in testa qualcosa, non c’era modo di riportarlo indietro. Ma in fondo Eugene non era cattivo, solo, anche se era piccolo, non aveva paura di niente, neanche delle rovine, di ciò che rimaneva della Paperopoli di un tempo. Dicevano che lì ci fosse stata una torre molto alta, ma Eugene non ne era convinto. Troppi pochi detriti per una torre che doveva essere più alta di settecento piani, per superare quelli che lo circondavano. La mamma gli diceva sempre di stare lontano da lì, ma in fondo al bambino piaceva andare da quelle parti e immaginare cosa ci fosse prima che tutto venisse abbattuto. Quanti ricordi perduti..._

_Finalmente Eugene vide la sua palla. Era rotolata sotto un pezzo di cemento. Un adulto non sarebbe riuscito a prenderla così facilmente, ma lui era sempre stato più piccolo della media. In certi casi era vantaggioso!_

_Un rumore lo fece trasalire e si nascose. Sapeva che se lo avessero trovato lì avrebbe passato un bel guaio, la mamma non glielo avrebbe perdonato facilmente, e quella che aveva sentito era una voce femminile. Ma non era quella della mamma. Era una donna alta, con i capelli in una strana pettinatura. Con lei c’erano altri due paperi, uno alto e magro, l’altro con delle grosse spalle, di cui non poté vedere il volto. Eugene vide solo lei: era bella, ma con uno sguardo tagliente e severo, un po’ come la oloinsegnante._

_«Lo sai, vero? Da qui non si torna più indietro.»_

_La donna annuì, seria._

_«Abbiamo provveduto a far sparire ogni traccia della tua esistenza da ogni database esistente. Ora nessuno sa il tuo nome, a parte te.»_

_«Abbiamo annullato la tua identità. Per il mondo non sei mai esistita. L’unica a sapere il tuo nome sei tu.»_

_«Sei disposta a rinunciarci, in nome dell’Organizzazione?»_

_La donna rispose fiera: «Sì.»_

_Le venne porto uno strano apparecchio: «È rimasta solo una cosa da fare. La più semplice e la più difficile insieme. Noi ora ci allontaneremo. Pronuncia un’ultima volta il tuo nome all’interno di questo apparecchio e questo sarà cancellato definitivamente dalla Storia.»_

_«Nessuno l’avrà mai avuto. Nessuno l’avrà mai. Nessuna omonimia sarà possibile o anche solo contemplata. Non esisterà.»_

_«Perché noi non dobbiamo esistere. Noi siamo solo figure, capi, organizzatori. Nulla di più.»_

_«Anche noi l’abbiamo fatto quando abbiamo preso questo ruolo. Nessuno, forse nemmeno più noi, sa chi eravamo prima di diventare ciò che ora siamo.»_

_«Il dispositivo farà in modo che la tua storia e la tua identità siano cancellate, e che la tempolizia non possa mai risalire a te, in nessun tempo, in nessun luogo. Allo stesso modo, il tuo nome diventerà un codice di sicurezza. Essendo solo tu a conoscerlo, se lo pronuncerai ad alta voce, ovunque ti troverai, disattiverai tutto. Il tuo nome e la tua storia torneranno ad esistere. E molto probabilmente verrai immediatamente arrestata.»_

_«Ti lasciamo da sola, futura collega. Fai quel che devi o rinuncia finché sei in tempo.»_

_I due paperi si allontanarono e la donna rimase lì, con l’apparecchio in mano. Eugene sperava solo che se ne andasse in fretta, così da poter uscire, ma sembrava che la sconosciuta volesse prendersela comoda. Si sedette su un detrito, alzò gli occhi alla porzione di cielo visibile fra i grattacieli e sospirò. Poi pronunciò il nome, convinta di stare cancellandolo dalla Storia._

_Dalla Storia, ma non dalla memoria di un bambino nascosto._

L’uomo sbatté le palpebre, più volte. Si trovava in una piccola stanza completamente vuota.

«Dove... sono?»

«Siete nelle mie stanze private, Eugene Photomas.»

L’uomo si voltò e quel volto sbloccò una parte di ricordi perduti.

«Voi... siete...»

La donna dal lungo abito viola si sedette su una poltrona, apparsa dal nulla: «Io sono quel che sono, Eugene Photomas. Come voi, del resto.»

«Non... non siete cambiata di una virgola in tutti questi anni...»

La donna fece un mezzo sorriso: «Succede, quando si ha il controllo del tempo.»

L’avvocato scosse la testa, mentre la donna continuava il suo discorso: «È passato molto tempo. Sono successe molte cose. Ma vi ho sempre tenuto nel mio cuore, sapete? Quasi non riesco a credere che quel tenero bambino con il pallone sia cresciuto così tanto...»

I ricordi tornarono, uno dopo l’altro, come qualcuno avesse premuto un bottone per accendere la luce. Tasselli del puzzle della sua vita tornarono a posto magicamente e in pochi secondi tutto fu chiaro.

«Voi mi avete rovinato l’esistenza!»

La donna scosse la testa: «No. Io solo ho creato l’Eugene Photomas che ora tutti conoscono. Ho solo cercato di mettere al sicuro la mia vita da una stupida serie di coincidenze senza che un bambino ci finisse di mezzo.»

«Che cosa mi avete fatto? L’ultima cosa che ricordo di quel giorno è che voi mi scoprivate e che mi puntavate contro qualcosa... e da quel punto in poi non ho più ricordato nulla.»

La donna sorrise, mentre gli lanciava una vecchia palla rossa: «State ricordando, ma il processo evidentemente non si è ancora concluso. Altrimenti potreste intuirlo, non siete affatto stupido, Eugene Photomas... ora come allora...»

Maledizione _, pensarono contemporaneamente la donna e il bambino. Eugene aveva provato ad approfittare della sua statura per scivolare sotto una maceria e allontanarsi, certo di aver ascoltato qualcosa di troppo. Ma la palla gli era scivolata ancora, e lei l’aveva notato. In un secondo fu subito su di lui._

_«L’hai sentito?»_

_Eugene deglutì: «Di cosa...»_

_Gli occhi della donna divennero di brace, mentre lo sollevava di peso, con una sola mano: «_ L’hai sentito? _»_

_Lo sguardo di panico del bambino le diede la risposta che voleva. Eugene strinse gli occhi. Aveva maledettamente paura, ma non avrebbe pianto. Lui era coraggioso. Poteva affrontarla. Dopotutto, aveva lui il coltello dalla parte del manico._

_Inaspettatamente, la donna lo posò sospirando: «Non volevo andasse così. Non volevo che la mia nuova carriera cominciasse con l’eliminazione di un bambino.»_

_Eugene deglutì, ma rispose con voce ferma: «Non lo farete. Mi basta un secondo per annullare tutto il vostro lavoro. Dirò quel nome più in fretta che potrò, se mi attaccherete, e voi sarete arrestata. Lasciatemi andare e io manterrò il segreto.»_

_La donna sorrise, quasi intenerita: «Sei coraggioso, piccolo.»_

_«Non bisogna essere grandi per esserlo.»_

_«E hai una buona parlantina.»_

_«Me lo dicono spesso.»_

_«Verresti a lavorare per me?»_

_Eugene accennò un mezzo sorriso: «Non sono un po’ troppo piccolo?»_

_«Il tempo per me non è più un problema, ora.»_

_Una voce cristallina rimbombò fra le macerie._

_«Eugene!»_

_Il bambino trasalì, mentre una testolina bionda faceva capolino: «Eugene?»_

_Il bambino si parò davanti alla sorellina, cercando d’impedirle di vedere la donna._

_«Kathrine, vai via. Ora.»_

_«Ma...»_

_Il bambino si voltò verso la piccola e le gridò: «Scappa!»_

_Solo a quel punto Kathrine notò una figura alle spalle del fratello: «Eugene, chi è? Cosa vuole da te?»_

_Eugene era disperato: «Non ha importanza! Scappa, ti ho detto!»_

_La bimba era combattuta, si vedeva da come si stropicciava il vestito: «Ma...»_

_«SCAPPA, SORELLINA! ME LA VEDO IO CON QUESTA, CORRI!»_

_La bambina si voltò e corse. Non era uno scherzo, ora le era chiaro._

_La donna gli sorrise beffarda: «Oh, ma che bravo fratellino che sei, Eugene...»_

_Il bambino le restituì uno sguardo di puro odio: «Lasciala andare o urlo il tuo nome. Sono disposto a urlarlo davanti a un tribunale se serve a fermarti. Lo faccio, non ho paura.»_

_«Lo so. E per questo devo farlo.»_

_«Eh?»_

_Un attimo e il bambino era steso a terra, svenuto. La donna misteriosa aveva approfittato dell’attimo di distrazione offertole dalla bambina per trafficare un po’ con il dispositivo che le avevano dato. In fondo, era stato creato per cancellare dati, e lei era brava con la meccanica... voleva solo cancellare il suo nome anche dalla memoria di quel Eugene, nulla di più. Ma aveva fatto in fretta, troppo, probabilmente aveva causato qualche danno. Secondo i suoi calcoli il bambino non sarebbe dovuto svenire, era un brutto segno. Controllò il suo battito cardiaco, era regolare. Per lo meno non lo aveva ucciso. Ma forse non sarebbe stato più quello di prima._

_La donna si alzò: «Esci fuori, Kathrine. Ti ho vista.»_

_La bambina tremò e non si mosse. Fu la donna a raggiungerla._

_«Troppi testimoni scomodi, troppi bambini oggi. Spero che tu sia più ragionevole di tuo fratello.»_

_La bambina non rispose, terrorizzata, e la donna continuò: «Sono sicura che sei una bambina intelligente, piccola, e quindi ti spiegherò cosa è successo. Eugene ha sentito qualcosa che non doveva sentire, qualcosa con cui poteva ricattarmi. Gli bastava un attimo, ma ha perso l’occasione per_ coprirti. Per salvarti. _E io ho dovuto cancellargli la memoria. Ma non so se basterà, non so nemmeno se dopo quel trattamento ricorderà ancora il suo nome. Ha messo in gioco tutto per proteggerti, Kathrine, ora tocca a te ricambiare.»_

_La vocina della bambina uscì come uno squittio: «Come?»_

_La donna le premette una spalla e la bambina urlò dal dolore._

_«Ti sto incidendo un numero sulla pelle, Kathrine, così che tu non possa perderlo. Se tuo fratello iniziasse mai a ricordare ciò che è successo oggi, dovrai solo chiamarmi, così che io possa cancellargli di nuovo la memoria. Fallo, ragazzina, fallo o la prossima volta tuo fratello non tornerà a casa. Io saprò se lui ricorderà. E se non mi avvertirai tu per prima, morirà. Questo è il mio ultimo atto di carità.»_

_La bambina pianse, in silenzio, mentre la donna si allontanava. Rimase lì, ferma, a piangere per il dolore e per la paura. Poi suo fratello si mosse._

_«Eugene?»_

_Il bambino si alzò con aria confusa e la guardò._

_«E tu chi sei?»_

_La bambina spalancò gli occhi, inorridita. Non ebbe il tempo di fare nulla, però. La mamma stava arrivando._

_«Cosa ci fate qui? Vi avevo detto di non venire, che è pericoloso!»_

_Eugene guardò la donna smarrito. Dovrebbe conoscerla? Gli era familiare ma non riusciva a identificarla appieno. Poi lei lo guardò con occhi di brace. Occhi che aveva già visto. Occhi che lo avevano condannato nella sua nuova esistenza._

_Sapeva che doveva ricordare qualcosa, qualcosa d’importante._

_E l’essenziale gli tornò in mente._

_«Scusa mamma.»_

_Non era la nozione giusta, ma era già qualcosa. Aveva ricordato delle cose importanti, ma non quelle che aveva l’impressione fossero più urgenti, più vitali, ma non aveva importanza. Prima o poi quello che doveva ricordare sarebbe tornato. Avrebbe ricordato perché quegli occhi lo avevano guardato in quel modo. Ne era certo._

Photomas afferrò al volo la palla. Ora gli era tornato tutto in mente.

Ecco perché uno sguardo particolarmente arrabbiato gli faceva sempre tornare in mente tutto. Non erano sensi di colpa. Era un disperato tentativo inconscio di ricordare.

La donna lo guardò seria: «La vostra cara sorellina ha mantenuto il patto. Le sono grata di questo.»

«Quale patto? Che c’entra Kathrine?»

«Non potete ricordare, eravate svenuto, ma vostra sorella era tornata indietro e mi ha visto mentre vi cancellavo la memoria. Per cui ho fatto un patto con lei.»

Eugene scosse la testa: «Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.»

«Era una bambina, una bambina spaventata. Vi faccio una domanda, Eugene Photomas: avete mai visto la signora Kathrine con una canotta, un abito o con qualunque indumento che le lasciasse scoperte le spalle?»

«E questo cosa...»

La donna sorrise: «Rispondetemi. Ora la memoria non dovrebbe più difettarvi...»

No, adesso i ricordi erano nitidi e perfetti. L’avvocato cercò di ricordare le gite al mare e i pomeriggi in piscina... in effetti aveva sempre almeno una maglia a mezze maniche...

«Io le ho inciso su una spalla il modo per contattarmi non appena voi aveste iniziato a ricordare. Io le ho insinuato il sospetto che sia stato a causa sua se voi non potevate più ricordare...»

Il mondo sembrò crollare addosso a Photomas. Kathrine, la sua sorellina perfetta... l’aveva assistito in quel modo... per i sensi di colpa?

«Ma lei non c’entrava nulla!»

«Noi lo sappiamo... _lei no_.»

Eugene iniziò a sentire una gran rabbia montargli dentro, una rabbia repressa inconsciamente per anni: «E Kathrine...»

«Vostra sorella ha semplicemente scelto fra un fratello smemorato e uno morto... potete forse darle torto per la sua decisione?»

Photomas fece appello a tutta la sua calma, perché una vocina dentro di lui, forse appartenente a quello sfortunato bambino che cercava la sua palla, gli suggeriva insistentemente di andare a tirare un pugno sul naso a quella donna che aveva rovinato la vita sua e di sua sorella. Strinse forte il pallone rosso. Non doveva perdere né la calma né la razionalità. Tanto per cominciare, come ci arrivava al suo naso, vista la differenza di statura? No, le mani non erano una soluzione. Doveva usare le sue armi migliori, coltivate in anni e anni di processi e appelli.

«Ora sono qui. Cosa volete da me?»

La donna prese una sorta di strana pistola: «Capirete anche voi che questa situazione non può rimanere così. Voi non avevate colpa dell’accaduto, lo riconosco ora come lo riconobbi allora, ed è per questo che siete ancora vivo. Ma gli anni sono passati, voi non siete più un bambino indifeso, e io non sono la stessa persona di allora. Vi offro tre possibilità, Eugene Photomas. Sarete voi a scegliere il vostro destino.»

L’uomo non disse una parola, e la donna continuò a parlare: «La prima proposta è quella che vi feci allora: venite a lavorare per me. Siete un valente avvocato, adesso, avete un’ottima parlantina e ora che non soffrite più di amnesie sareste un valido aiuto. Senza contare che la vostra fama di... _pasticcione_ , se mi permettete, sarebbe un’ottima copertura per i nostri affari.»

Visto che l’avvocato continuava a fissarla in silenzio, senza cambiare minimamente espressione, la signora continuò: «La seconda opzione è quella che ho in mano. Vi cancellerò nuovamente la memoria, questa volta limitandomi all’episodio del nostro incontro. Nulla sarà accaduto, voi continuerete la vostra vita normale e al massimo continuerete a chiedervi perché improvvisamente la vostra memoria abbia deciso di riprendere le sue normali funzioni.»

Photomas continuò a guardarla impassibile: «E la terza?»

«Se ogni mediazione vi risulta inaccettabile, vi uccido. Qui, seduta stante. Ora sta a voi, Eugene Photomas. Pensateci pure, io ho tutto il tempo del mondo.»

Già, era vero, ora poteva capirlo. Anni prima gli aveva dato tutti gli indizi, ma non lui era troppo piccolo per avere tutti i dati che gli avrebbero consentito d’identificare chi aveva davanti. Perché adesso gli era chiaro, aveva davanti uno dei capi dell’Organizzazione di pirati temporali. Aveva partecipato a parecchi processi in cui erano più o meno direttamente coinvolti, non ultimo quello dell’androide 5y denominato Lyla Lay. Era un pezzo grosso, e lui era l’unico a poter dare le prove per poterla condannare definitivamente. Gli bastava pronunciare quel nome, quel nome che gli bruciava inconsciamente sulla punta della lingua da più di trent’anni. Sarebbe stato giusto, la sua deontologia d’avvocato, il suo senso di giustizia e, perché no, un pizzico di sana vendetta personale gli suggerivano di tentare l’azzardo.

_Ma se avesse fallito?_ Chi rischiava di finirci di mezzo erano Kathrine e la sua famiglia. Dopotutto quello che aveva fatto per lui la sua sorellina, sarebbe stato anche egoista non pensarci.

Che fare?

Dopo un lungo silenzio, l’avvocato prese un profondo respiro: «Non mi avete messo in una situazione semplice, sapete?»

«Neanche voi.»

«Indubbiamente lavorare per voi avrebbe i suoi vantaggi... immagino che lo stipendio sia buono, qui, e che potrei avere una non indifferente spinta per fare carriera.»

«Immaginate bene.»

«Essere dalla vostra parte metterebbe anche al sicuro me e la mia famiglia.»

«Non ne avevo fatto cenno, ma sapevo che siete una persona intelligente e ci sareste arrivato da solo.»

«D’altra parte, si metta nei miei panni... significherebbe voltare le spalle a più di vent’anni di onorata carriera. Sono pur sempre un avvocato, amo il mio lavoro e ciò che comporta. Se accettassi questo suo patto diabolico dovrei letteralmente buttare via gli ultimi trent’anni della mia vita... non è un sacrificio indifferente.»

La donna sorrise beffarda: «Fino a stamattina non avreste ricordato un granché di quello che ora avete paura di perdere.»

«Ma ora ricordo. E ora ha senso che abbia questo timore. Non rinnego quello che ho detto prima, il vostro maldestro intervento mi ha effettivamente rovinato la vita... ma mi ha anche offerto tante occasioni che altrimenti non avrei avuto. Di scoprire lati di me che probabilmente non avrei esplorato.»

«Del tipo?»

Photomas sorrise, girandosi la palla fra le mani: «Sapete che sono bravo nei giochi di ruolo? Il mio nipotino mi adora per questo, mi chiede sempre di giocare a qualcosa. Mi viene naturale. Avendo sempre dei dubbi sulla mia identità, delle piccole amnesie, mi risulta più facile rispetto alle altre parsone identificarmi in un ruolo che non sia il mio. Abbiamo giocato a un sacco di cose, mi sono ritrovato a interpretare e a identificarmi in una miriade di ruoli: esploratore, cavaliere, supereroe, gelataio...»

«Non capisco dove vogliate arrivare.»

Eugene sorrise: «Da ognuno di questi ruoli ho imparato qualcosa che altrimenti non avrei potuto apprendere. Oh, fino a stamattina avrei avuto qualche problema ad applicarlo, vero... sapete a cosa abbiamo giocato l’altro ieri?»

In un attimo l’uomo lanciò la palla e le diede un fortissimo calcio: «CALCIATORI AL MONDIALE!»

Il piano era semplice: farle saltare di mano la pistola e urlare il suo nome nell’attimo di distrazione. Ma evidentemente quella palla doveva essere maledetta, perché sì, colpì il suo obiettivo, ma causò una serie di eventi imprevedibili.

Fu un attimo.

L’apparecchio cadde e partì un colpo, che prese in pieno la donna, ma non completamente. Una piccola parte del raggio rimbalzò sulla palla ancora in volo e colpì Photomas prendendolo completamente di sorpresa e prima che riuscisse a dire il nome.

Entrambi i contendenti si ritrovarono a terra, confusi.

La donna si rialzò per prima: «Ma cosa...»

Si guardò intorno, perplessa. Era nelle sue stanze, ma...

«E voi chi siete?»

L’uomo si guardò intorno, confuso quanto lei, raccogliendo un pallone rosso rotolato al suo fianco: «Io... non lo so... credo di essere venuto a recuperare la palla...»

Lei lo guardò scandalizzata: « _Qui dentro?_ »

«Credo...»

La donna aprì la porta di scatto: «Sicurezza! Portate via subito quest’uomo! E portatemi un cachet, ho un mal di testa...»

Senza poter dire di più, l’uomo venne trascinato via dalla scorta. La donna si accasciò sulla poltrona, esausta. Solo allora vide a terra l’attrezzo per cancellare la memoria. Che ci faceva lì? Cosa poteva aver cancellato?

Si sarebbe resa conto solo dopo un bel po’ di tempo di non ricordare il suo nome, ma non se ne sarebbe dispiaciuta. La sua carriera, adesso, era definitivamente al sicuro.

Photomas riaprì gli occhi. Era di nuovo davanti al tribunale, solo. Non aveva idea di come ci fosse arrivato, ma Flowers, solerte, lo aspettava sulla porta e lo condusse dentro di peso, prima di potersi chiarire le idee.

In un attimo fu scaraventato in aula, nel bel mezzo di un processo, di fronte a un giudice che gli chiedeva insistentemente perché il suo cliente fosse innocente. E lì, come sempre, iniziò a parlare, chiaro, limpido, con tutti i dati al suo posto. Nessuno disse nulla, nemmeno il suo segretario, troppo preso a preparare gli incartamenti per gli interventi successivi. Alla fine del suo intervento, l’avvocato si sedette e rimase ad ascoltare il resto del dibattimento. Solo un occhio attento poteva notare, però, che invece della sua solita aria svampita, Photomas sfoggiava uno sguardo serio, attento e determinato, uno sguardo mai sfoderato prima.

Alla fine dell’udienza, all’avvocato e al suo segretario si avvicinò la Evans.

«Buongiorno, Photomas.»

L’avvocato alzò la bombetta: «Buongiorno, signora Evans.»

La papera alzò un sopracciglio, sorpresa: «Vi posso chiedere cosa vi succede oggi?»

«Perché?»

«Tanto per cominciare, avete ricordato il mio nome.»

A James prese un colpo: «Oh cavolo, è vero!»

Prontamente il segretario mise una mano sulla fronte dell’avvocato: «Vi sentite bene? Avete la febbre?»

Sospirando, Eugene rispose: «Non credo, sarà un caso. Ma ora che è finito il processo magari è meglio che vada a casa... mi accompagnate, signor... come avete detto di chiamarvi?»

James sorrise, trascinando il suo datore di lavoro verso la macchina: «Flowers. E no, direi che è tutto come al solito. Arrivederci, signora Evans!»

La donna rispose al saluto distrattamente. In realtà quello che aveva attirato maggiormente la sua attenzione, più che il suo nome, era stato quello sguardo tanto diverso dal suo solito.

«Eugene Photomas... ma ci siete o ci fate? Cosa nascondete? Un giorno o l’altro lo scoprirò...»

«Zio Eugene, zio Eugene!»

L’avvocato abbracciò il nipotino: «Tommy!»

Flowers, dopo aver chiesto permesso, entrò in casa della signora Kathrine e posò la ventiquattrore sul tavolo: «Buongiorno, signora Photomas. Scusate l’improvvisata.»

La donna sorrise: «Quante volte vi ho detto di chiamarmi Kathrine e di darmi del tu? Siete smemorato quasi quanto mio fratello...»

James sorrise: «Forse mi sta contagiando. Ma a questo punto mi dovresti dare del tu a tua volta.»

La donna gli prese la giacca: «Si può fare. Su, entra, la cena è quasi pronta!»

Mentre Kathrine riponeva il soprabito e il segretario andava a salutare il bambino, Eugene le si avvicinò, silenzioso, e rimase a guardarla. Poi, all’improvviso, le mise le mani sulle spalle.

La donna si ritrasse subito, spaventatissima: «Eugene! Mi hai fatto spaventare!»

Photomas osservò le mani della sua sorellina sfregarsi le spalle, quasi come se dovesse scaldarsele. Poi sorrise, un po’ malinconico.

«Scusami. Volevo solo chiederti una cosa.»

«Certo, dimmi pure.»

«Potresti custodire una cosa per me? Sai, con la mia memoria...»

Kathrine sorrise, materna: «... se non te la tengo io la perdi per sempre, lo so. Di che si tratta?»

Eugene armeggiò un attimo nella ventiquattrore che aveva con sé, poi tirò fuori una palla rossa: «Questa. Puoi evitare che Tommy ci metta le mani?»

Kathrine la prese con la stessa delicatezza con lo stesso sguardo terrorizzato che avrebbe avuto se avesse dovuto maneggiare una bomba: «Eugene... questa... questa...»

«Qualcosa non va?»

«Dove l’hai presa?»

L’avvocato alzò le spalle, ritornando nell’altra sala: «Non me lo ricordo.»

La donna rimase lì, immobile, con il giocattolo in mano.

_Cos’era successo?_

Chi _aveva davanti?_

_Il suo fratellino smemorato da seguire passo passo, o..._

Photomas raggiunse la camera del nipote con molta calma, godendosi il tragitto passo dopo passo.

Glielo aveva fatto capire Flowers, poco prima, in tribunale.

_Non poteva più tornare indietro. Non poteva smettere di essere l’avvocato smemorato._

Forse, se quella storia si fosse risolta qualche anno prima, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Ma ormai, non c’era più molto da fare. Le persone che lo circondavano e che gli volevano bene, in fondo, erano affezionate all’omino smemorato, lui lo sapeva. Come avrebbero reagito nello scoprire di trovarsi davanti una persona piuttosto diversa, più sicura di sé, più determinata ora che non era più ostacolata dal dubbio continuo di aver dimenticato qualcosa d’importante? Con sospetto, con incredulità, se andava bene, ma anche se prima o poi si fossero abituati, non sarebbe stato più come prima, l’avvocato se ne rendeva ben conto. E dopotutto non aveva scelto lui di essere smemorato, come non aveva scelto di farsi tornare in mente tutto. Era capitato, e non poteva farci niente.

Sì, ora ricordava tutto. Tutto tranne l’unica cosa che quel raggio evidentemente gli aveva fatto scordare. Quel nome, quel nome maledetto proprio non riusciva più a identificarlo. Era straniero, sì, forse dell’est Europa, ma per quanto si sforzasse, non gli veniva.

Photomas alzò le spalle sospirando. Non era nient’altro che l’ennesima amnesia, e chi meglio di lui sapeva cosa fare in quei casi? Non c’era altro da fare che aspettare, prima o poi la memoria sarebbe tornata, come sempre, ora lo sapeva. E quel giorno, non appena avesse ricordato, avrebbe urlato quel nome, con tutta la sua voce, ovunque si fosse trovato, a costo di sembrare un pazzo. Lei sarebbe stata arrestata e lui sarebbe stato lì, in quel tribunale, a confezionarle l’accusa perfetta. In quel caso sì, avrebbe mandato all’aria la sua copertura di eterno smemorato, pur di vederla dietro le sbarre. Sì, quel giorno ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Ma per il momento, si sarebbe accontentato di una ritrovata sicurezza di sé, dell’affetto della sua sorellina Kathrine, della pazienza del suo segretario James e del sorriso sincero del suo adorato nipotino, pronto a giocare con lui all’ennesimo gioco di ruolo.

Un segreto custodito con pazienza e sacrificio.

Questo era ora Eugene Photomas.


End file.
